The present disclosure generally relates to testing and evaluation of subterranean formations and formation fluids and, more particularly, to systems and methods for measuring parameters of a formation.
It is well known in the subterranean well drilling and completion art to perform tests on formations penetrated by a wellbore. Such tests are typically performed in order to determine geological or other physical properties of the formation and fluids contained therein. Measurements of parameters of the geological formation are typically performed using many devices including downhole formation tester tools.
Recent formation tester tools generally may have an elongated tubular body divided into several modules serving predetermined functions. A typical tool may have: a hydraulic power module that converts electrical into hydraulic power; a telemetry module that provides electrical and data communication between the modules and an uphole control unit; one or more probe modules collecting samples of the formation fluids; a flow control module regulating the flow of formation and other fluids in and out of the tool; and a sample collection module that may contain chambers for storage of the collected fluid samples. The various modules of a tool can be arranged differently depending on the specific testing application, and may further include special testing modules, such as nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) measurement equipment. In certain applications, the tool may be attached to a drill bit for logging-while-drilling (LWD) or measurement-while drilling (MWD) purposes.
It is desirable to increase the efficiencies and capabilities of formation tester tools. Moreover, hydrocarbons in oil and gas shales and other tight formations, such as tight sandstones and limestones, coal bed methane and the likes cannot be produced economically without one or more fracturing operations. To make such operations as effective and cost-efficient as possible, it is desirable to understand the formation mechanical stress properties.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.